Atonement
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Iris feels that has been useless all these years and decides to something about it. Feenris


Title: Atonement

Rating: G

Pairing: Phoenix/Iris

Disclaimer: Characters belong to capcom.

Notes: The people over at the Phoenix/Iris thread on Court Records are having a Phoenix/Iris day on the 12th September. I'm posting this on early, but I hope you enjoy the story. And critique is win.

Atonement

_Atonement. _

Sister Iris had been seeking it for a long time. She had to purify her soul, and so far her progress was nothing. Every time she found the opportunity, she drifted further away from her goal. She loved her family, she loved Sister Bikini and she loved Phoenix; they all meant the world to her. She failed. She failed miserably. The Fey clan had become an utter mess, and she had just made it worse. She only wanted to help.

She had been released from prison after being convicted as an accomplice for murder. She heard that Phoenix had lost the job he worked blood, sweat and tears off to. He had lost it two months after proving she didn't kill her aunt. Iris had never seen her father since she was taken into care by Sister Bikini. And she finally became face to face with her mother Morgan Fey. It pained Iris to think that her parents had only married for power, and not love. Perhaps her beloved twin sister could have ended up differently. If Dahlia had stayed with Bikini too, perhaps her manufactured elegance could have been genuine.

Now, she'll never know.

Iris had a great wish that she could forgive her parents, but she couldn't. She hadn't seen her father in years, and her mother was bitter and cruel. Morgan tried to frame her own niece for murder, and set Dahlia up to kill Maya so Pearl could be head of Kurain. Not once did Morgan think about what Pearl wanted. But Morgan gave Iris a request: to protect Pearl and make her master. She was only going to fulfill the first half of her mother's request. Yes, it was her duty to look out for Pearl as she was her younger sister.

Iris blamed herself for Phoenix lost his badge. He visited her in prison faithfully until his last trial. She had considered herself as a distraction and a burden. She found herself to be a crap friend, her mother strongly agreed. As her freedom became to drawn closer, she was sick of herself putting herself down. Now to this day, she knew one thing was certain: things were going to change. Change for the better, starting now. Last week, Phoenix told her much about the girl he had taken in. He had raised her as his own for the past five months. Iris had yet to see her, but from what she had heard from Phoenix, she sounded adorable. Today, her seven month prison sentence had finished.

Far from the depths of her cell, she saw Bikini, Pearl, Phoenix on the bench. Another girl around Pearl's age was sitting on Phoenix's lap. The pleasant surprise shocked her so much she froze. Phoenix approached her as she moved towards him. For each step forward, she felt she was about to explode.

"Feenie..." she weakly mumbled. She faced the floor at first, but her head rose in slow motion into Phoenix's eyes. His fashion taste had changed drastically – from the pink jumper, to the lawyer suit to the aqua beanie. His eyes remained the eyes she had adored for all these years. "I should have told you this a very long time ago, but I'm truly sorry. Can you forgive me?" Tears glistened in her eyes as she waited for Phoenix's reply.

"Iris..." His serious face was fixed. "You already earned my forgiveness. You've had it the whole time." His face had melted into a smile.

"Thank you, Feenie."

"Is that her Daddy?" the girl asked. The girl was adorable. A red cape over a little black dress with matching boots and a large hat. It must have been Trucy. Iris had heard so much about her. How smart, confident and magical she was to be around. She had to take Phoenix's word for it.

"I said I was going to find you a mommy," Phoenix told Trucy. "Here she is."

"But Daddy," Trucy interrupted. "Pearls said that Maya was going to be my mommy." Iris was still crushed to realize that she couldn't forgive her own parents. Little kids these days were so innocent. Seeing Trucy hop onto her waist she had to smile. She owed Phoenix a lot, she was sorry, but that wasn't enough. The past was in the past, and it was time for the future.

Iris picked her up in delight and said, "I'll try my best to be a good mother to you, Trucy. I guess that means I can't be a nun anymore. Bikini, will you be okay?"

"Don't you worry yourself about little old me," Sister Bikini chuckled. "I'll be just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Bikini patted her back. "You need to stop worrying, dear."

Iris looked down and Pearl giving her a smile too, "and I'll be a good sister to you too, Pearl." She stroked her hair. She remembered Pearl punching Phoenix for not keeping his eyes off Iris. There was still sadness in Pearl's eyes.

"But what about Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked. "Who's going to be her special someone?" There was still sadness in Pearl's eyes. Pearl adored her cousin, Maya and she wanted her to share a happy life with Phoenix. But now her half-sister was going to be the one taking Maya's place. This was the part were Pearl would punch Phoenix, but she had stopped because Trucy slapped her in the face when she caught her slapping Phoenix. She slapped her hard. Pearl and Trucy were both grounded for a week because of it.

"Don't worry Pearls," Trucy said. "There's plenty of men around for her. And she can have Mr. Hat if she wants."

"I'm not sure about that," giggled Bikini. "I'm sure they would both get on though."

"Poor Mystic Maya..." Pearl sighed. It was going to take a while for it to sink in for Pearl. Despite that, Iris knew one day she would be happy for her. For now, it was time to prove she can be a good mother, a good sister and a valuable partner.


End file.
